Take a Chance on Me
by eccentrictulip
Summary: A alternate look on how Korra could have met the bending brothers, with insight on how pro-bending became to be. Slightly AU, inspired by the song Take a Chance on Me from Little Women: The Musical
1. Chapter 1

1.

Korra collapsed onto the cool stone bench, happy to have a moment to herself.

Since arriving in Republic City, Korra had been bombarded with attention: From Tenzin and his family, city officials, and of course, the city police force…and tonight was no different. After refusing Tarrlok's request of joining a task force to capture Equalist leader Amon, he had been doing everything in his power to persuade her otherwise. It began with lavish gifts and soon escalated into a whole gala honoring her.

While Korra was flattered, she wasn't exactly the 'gala type', and was able to find refuge on the small outdoor terrace. She just needed a moment to breathe, to think, without being surrounded by the 'movers and shakers of Republic City', as Tarrlok had put it.

She gazed up at the stars, longing for the clear nights back at the Northern Water Tribe where there were more stars that sky. She smirked to herself, "Who woulda thought I would miss that place…" She said softly to herself.

"Um, excuse me…" Korra turned around, hearing a small voice behind her. To her surprise it was one of the servers from the party, a tall, muscular boy with glowing green eyes. She had noticed him before, since she had the suspicion he had been following her…

The boy's face lit up with Korra's acknowledgement. "You're the Avatar!" He said excitedly, running over to her side.

"Ohmygosh, I can't believe it's actually _you_, I mean I saw you earlier, but now it's like _ up close _and seriously you're just so amazing-" Korra placed her hand over his mouth. He was slightly annoying, but it was endearing to say the least.

"While I appreciate the flattery, mind telling me what your name is?" She removed her hand and the boy grinned sheepishly, clearly embarrassed.

"Uh, it's Bolin. Yeah, sorry, I was just really excited."

"Really? I couldn't tell." Both at them laughed. It was quiet for a moment, Korra not knowing what to say and Bolin too stunned to say anything.

"So, I know this is gonna sound creepy, but you live on the Air Temple Island, right?" Korra looked at him, nodding in response.

"Okay, well, the apartment where my and my brother live – my brother's Mako, he's a server here tonight too, he kinda looks like me but with golden eyes and _obviously _not as handsome – but it has this clear view of the island and sometimes, well, I just watch you train and your air bending is amazing. I've never met anyone like you in my life." Korra gave him a smile, just slightly creeped out by him. Bolin started getting worried, realizing he wasn't making the best impression on the Avatar. He quickly racked his brain, thinking of the perfect segue…

"This party's pretty great! I didn't see you dancing at all though…I'm a pretty good dancer." He said, obviously hinting that he wanted to dance with her. Korra smirked

"I don't dance. Besides, I have a patch on the back of my dress," She looked down, feeling embarrassed. When she was getting ready earlier, Ikki got a little to rough with handling Katara's dress, causing a tear that Pema had to patch up. Korra tried to shake it off but was still slightly mortified by it.

Bolin was intrigued. "A patch? Let me see it." He began to reach over when Korra lept from the bench, shouting no while she strategically moved to avoid Bolin seeing the patch. Somehow though, Bolin snuck behind her, exclaiming, "I like it!" Korra rolled her eyes and began to sit back down on the bench, but not before Bolin caught her hands.

"Dance with me tonight, and I guarantee you by next spring, every girl in Republic City will be wearing a patch on her dress!" Korra smiled and couldn't help but laugh at Bolin's ridiculous comment. Alright, so he wasn't just a giant creep, he was actually a pretty decent guy.

It took Bolin a moment before he realized he was still holding the Avatar's hands. They were smooth and warm, and seemed to fit perfectly into his own.

'_Alright Bo, this is your chance, just seal the deal.' _He took a deep breath and looked into Korra's eyes. "C'mon, take a chance on me?"

Korra smiled and slipped out of his gentle grip, swaying her hips as she walked away. Bolin felt dejected and sighed, walking away as well.

"Alright, we can bend if ya like." Bolin's head perked up as he looked over at Korra. She had her hands on her hips and a sassy grin on her face.

"How'd ya know I can bend?"

"The eyes, duh."

Bolin smiled sheepishly again, "Oh yeah, I guess so…but wait! This isn't fair! You're the _Avatar_, you can bend everything! Alls I can do is Earthbend…" He said, bending a stone from the garden at the edge of the terrace.

"Okay, while playing fair isn't fun, I accept. I choose…" She looked around and spotted a small fountain. She bended some and created a water whip, whipping Bolin at his feet, "water!"

"Hey, no fair, we haven't started yet!" Bolin called out. Korra laughed. Bolin gave the countdown and the two went at it, whipping water and stones at each other, but careful not to cause any serious damage to the building. When Korra had her back turned, Bolin created a small chain of stones and shackled them around her ankle, causing Korra to fall over. He bended her over to him, smiling triumphantly.

"Oh, you call _that _fair?" She smirked as Bolin helped her up.

"No, but playing fair isn't always fun." Korra felt herself blush hearing her words thrown back at her. Wait, was he…flirting? There weren't many boys back at her compound and she hadn't the chance to meet anyone her own age since coming to the city. Flirting was somewhat of a foreign concept to her.

"I wonder who told you that," She purred, stepping closer to him. She was even more surprised that she was reciprocating his flirtatious vibe. Bolin smiled.

"You really are great, Korra. I mean it when I say I've never met anyone like you before…" He trailed off, staring into her blazing blue eyes. They were silent for a moment, but it was nice, comfortable. She almost felt like they were going to kiss before-

"Korra! There you are!" Pema walked out to the terrace. "Tenzin's been looking everywhere for you! Apparently Tarrlok wants you to speak to a bunch of journalists but Tenzin thinks it's a-oh, who is this?" She asked, looking at Bolin.

"Oh, this is Bolin. He's, uh-"

"Big fan of the Avatar," He said, trying to remain composed.

"Oh, okay. You just met?" Pema asked.

"Yeah, just now. I came out here to get some fresh air and he was here too and we just started talking. Just talking. Nothing else." Korra said, trying to erase any romantic implications Pema might sense. Bolin didn't miss that and looked slightly dejected.

"Of course you were…well, you better come back inside before my husband has a heart attack. It was nice meeting you, Bolin." Pema smiled at the two of them as she went back inside. Korra turned back to Bolin.

"Sorry, guess I better head back in. It was nice meeting you, seriously, you're a cool guy." Korra turned around reluctantly, not ready to leave Bolin and join the party again. Before she could go, she felt Bolin grab her wrist.

"Hey, before you go, my brother and I do this thing, where we compete with other benders in this like underground tournament. It's three against three, one person for each element. We fight, kinda like we did, but it's fair and there're rules and stuff. My brother's a Firebender and our Waterbender just quit. So, I was wondering…" Bolin trailed off, hoping Korra would get the jist. Korra's eyes lit up.

"You want me to be the Waterbender on your team?" Bolin nodded eagerly. "That would be the best thing _ever_! Where can I see you again?" Bolin thought for a moment.

"Do you know Narook's? It's downtown."

"The Seaweed Noodelry! I've been dying to go there!" Korra exclaimed, bouncing on the balls of her feet with excitement.

"It's my favorite! Meet me there tomorrow at one o' clock. I'll bring Mako with me and we can talk about this more."

"Sounds great. I'll see you there." Korra gave him a final smile before heading back into the party. Bolin smiled to himself, almost unable to contain his excitement when he heard an unfortunate voice.

"Bolin! Get back in here! You're not getting paid to look at the stars!" His boss snapped at him angrily.

"Sorry, sir, I'm coming right in." His boss growled at him, but Bolin didn't even care. Nothing could bring him down tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

2.

"…and then I was like 'how do you know that I bend' and she was all like 'your eyes' and I was like 'oh' and then her waterbending was _amazing_ I mean of course it's amazing, she's the Avatar, but anyway, then someone came out looking of her, and she had to leave, but then I asked if she wanted to join our team and SHE SAID YES, SHE DOES! AND TOMORROW WE'RE ALL MEETING UP AT NAROOK'S!" Bolin shouted this with delight, flopping back on the couch.

"Ugh, Narook's? I don't understand why you like that place so much…" Mako said at the stove, not even looking back at his brother. Bolin's expression dropped.

"Um, bro, do you even hear yourself right now? I just got the Avatar to agree to join our underground bending team, and you're going to complain about the _location_!" Mako sighed and looked back Bolin.

"Sorry, my head's just a little…really, it sounds great Bolin. If she's anything like you described her, I'm sure we'll all get along." Bolin beamed at his brother, but Mako still didn't seem as enthusiastic as he did.

"Something bothering you?" Bolin asked, making his way towards his brother. Their fire ferret Pabu made his way from under the couch and nuzzled Mako's leg.

"It's nothing, really." Mako said, turning back to the boiling stew on the stove. He turned the heat down and put the cover over it. Bolin started at him with his arms crossed, knowing he was lying.

"C'mon, we've been brothers for like…our entire lives. I know something's wrong. Let's talk it out.' Bolin took his brother's arm and dragged him to the couch. "I'm all ears bro, let it out." Pabu made his way to the couch, too, cuddling in Mako's lap. Mako stayed silent for awhile.

"It's just…do you really think it's a good idea to get the Avatar involved in this? What we're doing is technically illegal…" Bolin frowned. He hadn't thought of that. The underground bending tournaments were really the only way either of them got to use their bending, outside of practical purposes. They were able to garner odd jobs with their abilities. Mako made decent money in the power plant and Bolin helped with constructions jobs from time to time. They also garnered other nonbending jobs, like for the catering business they worked for currently, allowing Bolin the opportunity to attend the Avatar's gala and subsequently meet her. And they did make some money off of it competitive bending, thought most of their winnings were siphoned by Butakha, the man who organized these competitions. Without him, there would be no underground league so they kind of owed it to him.

"But we love doing this. And wasn't that what Dad always told us to do? Do what you love?" Mako got angry at his brother for twisting their late father's words against him.

"Yeah, but love doesn't pay for food or rent, Bolin." Mako hastily got up and went back to the stove. Sometimes his brother's idealism made him so angry, but he knew he was right. Competitive bending was the one thing both of them really loved. He wished he could follow his father's advice and just 'do what he loved', but that just wasn't in the cards right now. They needed their odd jobs. And maybe if this competitive bending thing went mainstream, maybe then they could do what they loved…

Mako stirred the stew, giving it a taste and deemed it was ready. He poured it into two regular bowls, and then a smaller bowl for Pabu. He turned to his brother, both bowls in hand and felt his heart sank. Bolin just sat on the couch, looking like someone had just stomped all over his dreams. Because that's exactly what Mako did. He walked over to Bolin and set the bowls down, giving his brother a comforting rub on the back.

"Hey, sorry, I'm just worried, y'know? I'm really excited to meet her tomorrow, and I'm excited for her to be apart of our team. Maybe she's just what the league needs to make this thing go mainstream."

Bolin looked up. "You think so?"

Mako smiled, seeing that glimmer oh hope in his green eyes that he admired so much.

"Yeah, I really do. Now eat up, we both need to go to bed early." Bolin smiled as he devoured the stew. It was okay, better than nothing. Mako shook his head at his brother, eating his own dinner slowly. He thought about what Bolin said about the Avatar before he realized he didn't even know her name.

"What is the Avatar's name, by the way?" Bolin swallowed a chunk of potato before answering him.

"Korra. Isn't it pretty?" He said dreamily. Mako thought about it for a moment.

'_Korra…'_ He liked the sound of it. "Yeah, it is pretty."

The brothers finished up their dinner before heading to bed, images of Korra flooding both of their dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

Korra was thrilled to be greeted by her bed and Naga upon returning home. Parties exhausted her and she was more than ready to get to bed. She let her eyes close for only a moment before hearing the piercing shrill of three small children.

"Korraaaaaa," trilled Jinora, traipsing into the Avatar's room. "Mom said to remember to hang up the dress so it doesn't get wrinkled and that you shouldn't sleep in it even though she knows you're tired." Korra glared at the little girl.

"Get. Out." She said. Jinora just giggled before scampering out. Korra lied on her bed for a moment before reluctantly getting up and changing into her night clothes. She was just about ready to get under the sheets before hearing a knock on her door.

"_What?_" She answered roughly, clenching her jaw. When she saw Pema walk in, Korra softened a bit and she scolded herself for being so harsh. "Hi Pema, what brings you here?" Pema took a seat on Korra's bed before responding.

"Oh, just wanted to talk to you." Korra gulped. What had she done this time…

"Oh, don't worry, you haven't done anything to upset me or Tenzin." Korra sighed with relief. She was really glad to have Pema around. She reminded her of Katara, a mother figure to give advice and comfort her.

"I just wanted to ask you about that boy…" Pema trailed off. Korra's thoughts went back to Bolin, and she felt her cheeks get warm. Pema noted her blush and smiled. "Do you like him, Korra?"

Korra went on the defensive. "Pfffft, _no_. I just met him. I mean he's cool and his eyes are really nice but…I don't _like _him, not like that anyway." Pema couldn't help but smile.

"I understand. Are you going to see him again?" Korra softened again, letting her defense down a little.

"Yeah…he invited me to lunch at Narook's tomorrow. Think Tenzin will let me go?" Pema smiled gently at her and nodded.

"And even if he doesn't, I'll be sure to persuade him otherwise." Korra smiled and embraced Pema.

"Thank you so much." Pema returned the embrace, and the two of them sat there for a moment before she began to stand up.

"Goodnight, Korra. I'm sure you'll have a great day tomorrow." Pema began to exit her room before Korra stopped her.

"Hey, Pema…" She turned around. Korra hesitated, not knowing if she should say what's on her mind. She sighed, knowing she could trust Pema.

"Do you think…he could like me?" Pema smiled.

"Korra, I don't know how anyone could dislike you. I'm surprised we don't have boys knocking down our door everyday."

Korra smirked. "Because Tenzin won't let me out to _meet_ any boys." The women shared a laugh.

"Goodnight, Korra,"

"Goodnight, Pema," She gave the Avatar a smile before exiting the room.

Korra turned to her polar bear-dog, whom was fast asleep by her bed. She gently patted her head and went to sleep, imagining the kind of day she'd have tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait but here's part four! Leave some feedback, I love hearing opinions on my work!

4.

Korra had been up bright and early for training. She was attentive to the clock on Aang Memorial Island, waiting for it to strike quarter to one. That's when Tenzin normally took his lunch, and Korra would sneak up and get Naga. Even though Pema had reassured her the night before, she wasn't about to take any chances.

As she went through some airbending motions, she heard the bell ringing.

Bing-bong, bing-bong

Bing-bong, bing-bong,

Bing-bong, bing-bong…

Korra stuck the landing to her airkick and looked to Tenzin. He had a pleased smile on his face as he approached her.

"Very good, Korra. You've been working so hard, why don't we take lunch early?" Korra smiled, her plan falling into place.

"Sounds great! Let me just go back to my room and freshen up a bit." Korra raced back to the house, eager to climb on Naga and get downtown. Tenzin grew suspicious. In their short period of training together, he had never known her to care so much about her…odor, post training that is. He made his way back to the house, having about a yard of distance between himself and Korra.

Korra looked at herself in the mirror, wondering if she actually should 'freshen up' for Bolin and his brother. She ran a comb through her hair and spritzed some fancy perfume Pema had given her. She saddled up Naga and began leading her out of the room. As she turned to shush her pet, she found her back meeting someone's chest. She looked behind her and met Tenzin's stern gaze.

"Oh, hey there…" She said, giving him a wide smile.

"Freshening up, I see?" Korra's face drooped, knowing she was caught.

"I'm sorry for lying Tenzin, but I met someone at the gala last night and he invited me to-"

"He?" Tenzin interrupted. "You deliberately lie to me and try to sneak out to see a boy?" Korra wanted to scream, 'It's not about a boy! It's about the opportunity of a lifetime! It's about competitive bending! And maybe it's a little bit about a boy, but mostly it's about bending!' But she knew Tenzin and she knew he wouldn't approve of the Avatar dabbling in some possibly illegal underground bending.

Pema heard the ruckus from the next room and entered the hallway, putting a hand on Tenzin's shoulder.

"Come now, Tenzin, Korra's been doing excellently in her training. Don't you think she deserves a little time with people her own age?" Pema gave her husband a warm smile. Tenzin looked back at her, then at Korra, her eyes glassy and pleading. Tenzin sighed regretfully and waved his hand, signaling that he'd let her go but certainly didn't approve of this. Korra cheered and gave Tenzin a hug and moved on before he had a chance to react. She looked back and gave Pema a smile, silently thanking her.

The clock bell rang, signaling that it was one in the afternoon.

Bolin and Mako waited at the entrance of the noodle shop. Bolin began to get nervous.

'Oh no, what if she doesn't show? She's probably too busy with Avatar training. Gah, it was so STUPID of me to think she'd show up!' Bolin silently berated himself while Pabu gently nuzzled his shoulders.

The brothers continued to wait silently. It seemed like an eternity had passed when they saw a giant white creature bounding down the street. Bolin stood up, squinting at it.

"Is that…?" It certainly was. Korra stopped right in front of the noodle house and demounted from Naga, smiling at Bolin. He returned her smile and wrapped her in a tight hug, much to Korra's surprise.

"It's so good to see you! We were waiting and afraid you weren't going to be here but now you are here and I-" Korra placed her hand on his mouth. This was becoming a regular thing for the two of them.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late. Had to sneak by Tenzin, but he let me out eventually." Korra smirked. She looked over at the man who accompanied Bolin, his brother. He was tall, slightly taller than Bolin, with a lean build and the most haunting amber eyes. Korra tried her best not to stare, but it was hard not to.

She took her hand off Bolin's mouth and offered it to Mako.

"Hi, name's Korra." Mako smiled at her, accepting her handshake.

"So I've heard. Bolin wouldn't shut up about you last night." Korra turned back to Bolin, who grinned sheepishly at the ground. She laughed at him before turning back to Mako.

"I'm Mako." Korra smiled.

"Pleased to meet you." Mako found himself locked into Korra's eyes as the two shook hands for a little longer than expected. Bolin grunted and began pushing the two into the restaurant.

"Are you guys hungry? I know I am! Time to eat!"

The trio found themselves a table and ordered. Korra was ecstatic to eat authentic Water Tribe food again.

"This place is seriously the best." Bolin said excitedly.

"It smells authentic…but let's get down to business. Tell me more about this league." Mako darted his eyes around the restaurant before leaning in. He began speaking in a low tone.

"It happens every Friday night at midnight in this abandoned warehouse just east of here. There are twenty teams in the league, us being the newest. We've been competing for a little over six months. You can only get in with a password that you're not allowed to tell anyone, unless they're on the team."

"Yeah, but Butakha has been noticing a lot of new faces show up, so he knows people aren't keeping it a secret," Bolin interjected.

"And he's afraid the cops are starting to notice the unusual amount of attention that building is getting." Mako finished.

Korra leaned back and took it all in. This definitely was illegal, and very dangerous…she was excited already.

"Okay, okay, so you guys have a little fight club every Friday night. How did this all get started?"

"A couple of guys would spar in the basement of a local bar. They would throw a couple of yuons into a pot and the winner took all. Soon enough, people found out about it they began to form rules and that's where competitive bending came from," Mako began. "But the league part, that's a little different."

Bolin nodded to his brother's comment. "Yeah. The bar owner was okay with the sparring, but as it grew he wanted a slice of the money. So he and his associate, Butakah, started forming the league. The found a space and made up some more rules, like the password and all that. The league started out with only six teams and grew."

Korra scrunched her face in confusion. "Wait, how did it grow if people weren't allowed to talk about it?"

"Butakah kind of acted like a talent scout," Mako added. "He looked for benders working in factories, construction, what have you, and told them about his league."

"He also looked at the gangs, like the Triple Threat Triads. That's how he found us." Bolin added. Korra was even more confused.

"Wait wait, what? Are you two telling me you're some sort of criminals!" She felt anger boiling inside of her.

"No no no, we used to work for them. Mako just ran numbers for them and stuff," Bolin reassured her. Korra still wasn't convinced and Mako could sense that.

"Listen, Avatar. We were orphans on the street, I did what I had to do to keep me and my brother alive." Mako added defensively, leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed.

Korra felt a pang of guilt. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know…"

"Yeah, you didn't," Mako spat at her. Luckily, there food arrived, letting them avoid an awkward silence.

After a few moments of eating, Korra turned back to Mako. "So basically, there's this secret bending league that you guys participate in every Friday night that's kind of in danger of being shut down…it sounds risky, do you guys get anything out of this?"

"Besides the thrill of the game?" Bolin said, slurping up his noodles. "Not to brag, but we're a pretty good team, so we'd win a good chunk of the pot every week. Well, we were a pretty good team, but that's where you come in! You, Korra, will be our new Waterbender!" Korra smirked and leaned back a bit, contemplating her decision.

"So, are you in or not?" Mako asked, giving her an intense stare. Korra smiled. She glanced at Mako, then at Bolin, who looked like he was about to explode. Finally Korra leaned back into the table.

"I'm in."

Bolin leaped out of his chair this excitement, cheering and shouting for a moment before his brother pulled him back down. He looked at his brother apologetically.

"Sorry. Woohoo!" He said, much quieter. Mako stood up and offered Korra his hand.

"Welcome to the team, Korra." Korra accepted his handshake and smiled.

"Thanks for having me."


End file.
